Continue to obtain liaison and implementation projects in support of the NCI International Programs in the following areas: collecting and disseminating information relating to programs and services of the NCI outside of the U.S.; stimulating interaction between cancer centers throughout the world; and delveloping plans for undertaking specific projects involving international cooperation from a number of countries.